brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cinderella (mini-doll)
Cinderella is a Disney Princess mini-doll that was released in 2014, 2016 and 2017 . She appears in five sets. Description In all sets Cinderella is dressed in a full-length short-sleeved ball dress and matching ball gloves. Her torso piece shows parts of light nougat bare skin on her elbows and neck. She has blond hair tied in a bun with a blue hairband. Her face is smiling. The dress has three variants. * In 41053 Cinderella's Dream Carriage the dress is medium blue decorated with silver curvy lines and stars. Her gloves are also medium blue. * In 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle the medium blue dress has sections of light blue fabric - in front and on her hips. It is decorated by glittery silver curvy lines and stars. Her gloves are also light blue. * In 10729 Cinderella's Carriage she gains a silver necklace, with white gloves, sleeves and detailing. The medium blue dress has sections of light blue/white fabric - in front and on her hips. Also the sparkle design changed a bit. *In 41146 Cinderella's Enchanted Evening her torso is similar to 10729 but with changes, she also received the new dress piece first seen on Belle. *In 41154 Cinderella's Dream Castle, Cinderella has a new medium blue dress with medium length sleeves. She has silver detailing in the center of her torso and dress piece, which inside the detailing the blue color is darker. Her dress piece is back to the original. Cinderella also gained her own unique face print along with the rest of the princesses in the line. Background Cinderella was a poor young woman treated cruelly and unfairly by her sinister stepmother Lady Tremaine and two jealous stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia, who turned her into a housekeeper. One day the King, on behalf of his son Prince Charming, invited every girl in the land to a ball, where he was willing to find a wife. Cinderella longed to go, but was not allowed as she was forced to stay behind and continue to do chores while her stepfamily attends, but her fairy god-mother gave her an enchanted outfit, a horse and a carriage. The charm lasted just until midnight but Cinderella managed to impress the prince so much that he decided to find her after she fled. The slipper she left behind while leaving in a hurry was tried on by every woman in the kingdom but fit perfectly only on Cinderella’s foot. She proved to be the mysterious beauty from the ball and married the prince. They lived happily ever after in a castle. Appearances * 41053 Cinderella's Dream Carriage * 41055 Cinderella's Romantic Castle * 10729 Cinderella's Carriage * 41146 Cinderella's Enchanted Evening * 41154 Cinderella's Dream Castle * 41159 Cinderella's Carriage Ride * 43178 Cinderella’s Castle Celebration Gallery of Variants Notes * Cinderella's hairpiece is bleach blonde even though she has strawberry blonde hair. * Cinderella is the second Disney Princess to be created. Gallery 41053_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in her ball dress (seen from a different angle) LEGOCinderellainherCastle.jpg|Cinderella in her Castle LEGOCinderellaonbench.jpg|Cinderella sitting on a bench See also * Cinderella (Duplo) Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Disney Princess figures